


KVB 2021: Moon

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kataang - Freeform, Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021, Late at Night, Moon, Stargazing, complementary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: Day and night. The sun and the moon. Yin and yang. Orange and blue. Aang and Katara. Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021: Complementary. Day 2: Moon. Aang wakes up in the middle of the night to find his wife out of bed and outside, waterbending in the moonlight. He joins her and the two share a heart to heart about the stars and their relationship.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159676
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021





	KVB 2021: Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to day 2 everyone! Remember that I am posting tomorrow as well with a bonus chapter for the prompt yin/yang! With that, enjoy.

Aang jolted awake as a frigid breeze swept by him. 

The airbender groggily sat up in bed, trying to find the source of the unusually chilly air as a fluttering curtain caught his eye, moonlight seeping through the open window. 

_ “ _ That’s unusual,” Aang whispered. “I’m pretty sure that that window was closed when Katara and I went to bed, right?”

He turned to look at what should have been his wife’s sleeping form, only to find nothing there. 

“Ah,” he whispered to himself. “Well this is quite the conundrum.” 

Another cold wind caused goosebumps to cover his exposed arms and legs. 

“All right. First things first.”

The airbender stood up and quickly walked up to the window and closed, about to turn away when he caught something unusual from the corner of his eye. 

Katara was outside, in the middle of the training garden they had constructed in the middle of the island, staring hypnotically into the reflection of the full moon in the zen pond. 

“Should I be worried?” Aang thought aloud to himself. 

Taking one quick glance back at the waterbender still transfixed upon the image of the moon in the water, he nodded, muttering to himself, “Probably,” and began his descent to the garden. 

He took the stairs, following the long hallway at the end before freezing at the entrance, startled to see Katara looking at him, a single eyebrow raised, as if expecting him. 

“It’s about time,” she murmured, giving him a ‘come hither’ look. 

Aang gulped, obeying nevertheless like a trained puppy. 

She motioned for him to sit down, patting the soft grass next to her. 

The airbender sat down, looking at her curiously. He had known Katara for years, and this, even for him, was unlike anything he had ever seen. 

“Mind telling me what you’re doing out here so late?” he whispered, cocking his head to the side. 

Katara snorted. 

“Why are you whispering? We’re the only ones on the island.”

“Oh,” Aang said in his normal voice, cheeks tinging pink. “Right. You still didn’t answer my question though.”

Katara shrugged, lying her torso onto the ground and staring at the moon. 

“Couldn’t sleep. It almost felt like the moon was… calling to me somehow. I figured I’d come out here and stargaze.”

“Stargazing? Mind if I join?”

Katara smiled, nodding her approval. 

Aang took her cue and lay down next to her, using his firebending to raise the surrounding air temperature to keep them warm. 

“You see that one?” 

Katara pointed to a zig-zagged group of stars on the north side of the sky. 

“We called that the lamp-stand back home.”

“Really?” Aang asked.

“Granted my astronomy’s a little rusty but we Air Nomads called that the Vain Queen.”

“The Vain Queen?”

“Yeah. The legend goes that she believed herself to be the most beautiful in the land, and angered the spirits. They punished her by imprisoning her in the stars.”

“Wow. That’s… a little darker than I expected it to be, actually.”   
  
Aang chuckled. 

“Yeah. It was a lesson to us to not be boastful, and to always have humility, or we will face the consequences of our actions.”

“Hmm,” Katara mused. “I suppose there is a valuable moral in there.”

Katara pointed to another group of stars in the center of the sky. 

“What about that one?”

“That was one of the most famous Air Nomad constellations. It’s Taivan the Peaceful. You see those three stars in the middle? That’s his sash. Over there you can see his staff, and on the other side is his raised arm, telling the people fighting over there to stop.” 

“Let me guess? He was supposed to teach you the lesson to always be peaceful?”

Aang shook his head, and then faltered. 

“No… well, kinda. He was an actual person, one of the very first Air Nomads. Much of the philosophy and sacred teachings come from him. It’s said that he was the first Air Nomad Avatar, and that the spirits were so impressed by his actions that they memorialized him by putting his essence in the stars.”

“Hmm…”

“What?”

“I’m starting to think everyone who came up with these constellations was insane.” Aang chuckled. 

“What’s the Water Tribe version?”

“Those three stars in the middle? We called them The Runners. They’re polar bear dogs. The other part, those two stars in the middle? The closest translation I can think of for them is the ‘Two Placed Far Apart’. We didn’t really have a name for the rest. They were used to keep time during the 6-month long night we had.”

“You learn something new every day.”

The two lay in a comfortable silence, wanting the moment to last forever. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up. I should’ve closed the window before coming down,” Katara blurted. 

Aang chuckled, pressing a kiss to the waterbender’s temple. 

“It’s fine, sweetie. It was worth it. I love spending quality time with you.”

Katara smiled, fully turning her body towards his. 

“Aang- do you think our fates are sealed in the stars?”

Aang furrowed his eyebrows, taking a moment to think about the question. 

“You know, the logical side of me wants to say no. I’m not sure anyone’s destiny is set in stone. I mean, just look at Zuko. But…” 

“But…?”

The airbender turned to look at Katara. 

“But at the same time I don’t see how we couldn’t be. I mean, the chances of us coming together- me running away that night, Sokka choosing  _ just  _ the right moment to make you angry, all of it.”

He shyly looked down at their interlocked hands and then continued. 

“It’s the little things too. The way we complement each other.”

“Compliment? I don’t see what me calling you hot has anything to do with this.”

Aang snorted. 

“Not that compliment, love. Complement as in the way we go together. Although it is nice to know that you think I’m hot.”

Katara giggled as Aang looked at her sweetly. 

“The way you remind me when to focus and be serious. The way you keep me on track and balance out my recklessness. You’re my rock, love. You’ve supported me through the darkest points in my life. Spirits know where I would be without you.” 

Katara wiped away the tears beginning to glimmer in her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. 

“I love you so much, Aang. 

“I love you, Kat,” responded Aang’s muffled voice. 

“When I think about that, sweetie. All the ways we go together like no one else does, well… how can it not be fate? How can we possibly be destined for anyone else?”   


“No arguments here, Avatar.”   


Aang raised an eyebrow playfully. 

“Even if you’re stuck with me forever?”

Katara wrinkled her nose. 

“Somehow I don’t think that’ll be so bad,” she giggled, giving him a long kiss. 

“Let’s grow old together, Kat.” 

The waterbender giggled. 

“You say that as if you had a choice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll just be crying in the corner here cause they never got to grow old together don't mind me. Also, both of the constellations I mentioned are based on Inuit/current mythology. In Inuit culture, Cassiopeia is actually called the Lamp Stand, and the runners are Orion's belt, although traditionally they're 2 dogs and 1 polar bear. You learn something new everyday!


End file.
